


The Box

by sugoi



Series: creepy drabbles 2K15 [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, MSPA
Genre: Childhood, Demons, Horror, M/M, Post SBURB, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bones - Freeform, the box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and john  buried it years ago,<br/>You made sure the Damned thing couldnt escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past rears it's Damned  
> ugly head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is story 2 it is also closely based off of a short from the nightvisions anthology

Silently he sits at the  
the small metal table, Work pants wrinkling, car keys forgotten on the worn out welcome mat in front of the door...

Dave doesn't know when he started shaking, but the chill crawling up his spine is vary much there...

Silently he removes his aviators setting them beside a small dirt covered tin box,

He stares down at the box covered in ducktape and rust, the tape has been cut, allowing the box to have been open....

The rain beats down on the windows and thunder strikes nearby, dave visibly shudders as he paced back and forth ceaselessly.

His eyes darting to the tin box every minute or so  
Hopeing...silently preying that it would just vanish.  
And he'd wake up from some horried nightmare. Anf laugh it off later because it would be just a nightmare, and nightmares can't hurt you or anyone!

But dave knows better then to entertain such fantasies...

Another hour ticked by before dave could summon up the courage to pick up the vile little box

Shaky fingers come in contact with the cool metal,  
The lid is ladin with dings and dents, he grips it in unsteady hands pulling off the grime covered lid.

"Nothing...?" dave asked aloud followed by a nigh hysterical laugh .

The tin box's inside was covered in dirt and cobwebs. But other then that it was empty save for a slither of paper

With a sicking sense of dread he snatches up the later, immediately he recognizes the elegent blue handwriting...

Its been years since Johns felt the need to contact you...

not since their last falling out.

Dave sits down examining its contents with shaky breathes

The message was short no more then two lines in

"Its gone i dont know how  
how But casey found it and opened it.

I sent her to stay with rose, its coming for me dave i can't do this alone...Please."

Dave feels something aside from fear boiling its way through him...  
He'd never leave his friend to face. It alone...  
There is no question, the decision was made as soon as john sought him out for help.

Anxiously Dave begins to pack his bags, pulling down the katana bro had long passed down to him  
quickly he descends into the basement reappearing with a hand full of hunting traps and equipment... 

Idly he wondiers if this hobby for collecting the shit  
Was his mind subconsciously preparing him for another round of kick the can with this evil motherfucker.

Dave shuffles his way to the car carelessly dumping his load, above the skies tumbled and reatched, ominous grey clouds lurked across the lightning charged sky like wrathes looking for soul to leech...

Dave didn't have to check his clock to know it was getting late, in a few hours john would be alone with that thing...

Dave shoots karkat a message informing him that he has impromptully decided to use his vacation days.

Immediately his phone buzzes to life but he turns it off, ignoring the no doubt furious midget.

As dave gets in his car he notes that despite the cloudy sky the sun is still shining...a sicking Orange hue. 

Starting the engine Dave cant help but think of the green sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?  
> There will be more stories so please stau tuned o uo


End file.
